


Fictober- Dia 10- Escucha, no puedo explicártelo, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

by No_time_for_names



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fictober 2019, Gen, K.O es criado por Venomous
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Al final tal vez era el destino quien quería que K.O se quedara con él. Fink era otra historia, pero el punto es que ambos eran sus hijos y un día serian grandes villanos. Si no se matan mutuamente antes de llegar a tener entre 13-17.





	Fictober- Dia 10- Escucha, no puedo explicártelo, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

El profesor Venomous no sabía de donde había salido el niño, había aparecido de bebe frente a su puerta y por mucho que intento que un orfanato se lo quedara, el seguía apareciendo, solo, en la puerta de la casa. Al final tal vez era el destino quien quería que K.O se quedara con él. Fink era otra historia, pero el punto es que ambos eran sus hijos y un día serian grandes villanos. Si no se matan mutuamente antes de llegar a tener entre 13-17.

-Muérete, tarado. -

-Tu primero, alimaña. -

Ambos se peleaban de día y de noche y en cualquier lugar, en este momento lo hacían en el laboratorio, y no era de extrañar ambos tienen un personalidad aparentemente agresiva, caótica y fría que los hace parecer como si no les interesa nada. Pero en verdad son chicos muy creativos, entusiastas y cariñosos. Ambos son muy buenos hijos y a los dos les gusta pelear contra héroes conmigo es como nuestra tradición familiar, ir a pelear contra héroes es lo que nos une como familia de alguna manera y que los dos se peleen de vez en cuando no cambia eso.

-Ustedes dejen de matarse un segundo. -

Ambos dejaron de pelear para ponerme atención. En el fondo son buenos chicos, buenos malvados chicos.

-Me iré un momento, se quedan a cargo del laboratorio. -

-Si, señor. -

Ambos sonreían disimuladamente, pequeñas tareas como esta les daban la sensación de que ya eran grandes y responsables. Me despedí de ellos antes de salir. Seguro que cuando no los veo se llevan mejor.

En cuento nuestro padre salió el tarado se fue “silenciosamente” a su cuarto. No es que me importe eso significa que yo soy la única encargada del laboratorio.

El tiempo paso, el profesor aun no volvía y el tarado seguía en su habitación. Tal vez pueda ir a aventarle una cubeta con agua del inodoro, sonreí para mí misma, si, iré a hacer eso.

Cuando entre a su cuarto las luces estaban apagadas y él estaba acostado en su cama, no le miraba la cara, pero se miraba su cuerpo debajo de las sabanas, camine despacio hasta donde él estaba, no parecía notar mi presencia, cuando estuve suficientemente cerca puse el valde de agua del inodoro sobre su cabeza y se la avente. Inmediatamente me solté a carcajadas y corrí fuera de su habitación y me escondí en el laboratorio, espere un momento y no escuche nada, ni al tarado quejarse del agua, ni correr, ni un solo movimiento.

Sali de mi escondite, y con cuidado me dirigí de nuevo a su habitación, me asomé y el seguía ahí acostado. Oh no. Seguro K.O estaba muerto. Me acerque apresurada a su cama y levante la cobija que lo tapaba, confundida vi que solo había mas cobijas debajo de la cobija, revolví la cama y me di cuenta de que no estaba ahí. Revise toda su habitación, el laboratorio y le resto de la casa para darme cuenta de que no estaba en ningún lugar. Enojada me senté en la silla de la habitación de K.O ya vería ese tarado cuando volviera.

Estaba cansado, esconderle cosas a mi familia era una patada en el trasero, preferiría poder decirles la verdad, pero decirle a mi padre que quiero ser un héroe seria una patada en otro lugar aún más doloroso, exacto, una patada en nuestras costumbres familiares. Si no combatíamos héroes ¿qué era lo que haríamos como familia? No, era mejor así, sacar mi alter-ego bienhechor en otro lugar donde mi padre no pudiera verme, así el no estaría triste, enojado o decepcionado de mi y Fink no podría burlarse de mí.

Entre por la ventana de mi habitación, las luces estaban apagadas como las había dejado, aterrice en mi cama, asco, esta mojada, ¿por qué esta mojada? De repente las luces se encendieron y la silla de habitación se volteo lentamente. Fink estaba sentada en ella, me miraba con calma. Debo admitir que fue una gran entrada de villana.

Cuando me vio con mas detenimiento su cara de calma desapareció.

\- ¿Qué rayos traes puesto? -

-Escucha, no puedo explicártelo, pero tienes que confiar en mí. -

-Ohh no, eres un héroe. -

\- ¡No lo soy! -

\- ¡Si lo eres, papá va a estar muy enojado cuando lo sepa! -

-Espera Fink, te lo explicare, ¡pero no se lo digas! -

Fink pareció pensarlo, finalmente asintió y me hizo una seña para que me sentara en la cama.

-Esta mojada. -

-Lo sé, yo la moje con agua del inodoro. -

Sonrió y me volvió a hacer una seña para que me sentara. La miré disgustado, pero me senté en la parte seca de la cama.

-Es por mi alter-ego ¿okey?, no es algo que pueda controlar, solo necesito salir a hacer cosas buenas de vez en cuando. –

Fink sonrió y estaba segura de que se burlaría de mí.

-No creo que papá se enoje, si quieres decírselo, no ama mucho ¿lo sabes no? -

-Si, eso creo. -

-Aunque uno de sus hijos huela a agua de escusado. -

Fink estallo en carcajadas con su propio chiste, no pensé mucho cuando me levante de la cama y la tire de la silla y luego ella me mordió y bueno ya era casi un minuto y treinta segundos de llevarnos bien. Más de lo necesario, ocupamos unos cuantos golpes para recordar que somo hermanos. Ella siguió riendo durante toda nuestra pelea. Cuando nos cansamos lo suficiente de pelear ambos nos quedamos tirados en el suelo tratando de tomar aire.

\- ¿Ya tienes nombre de héroe? -

-No. -

\- ¿Puedo recomendar uno? -

La mire seguía tratando de atrapar su propia respiración.

-Supongo. -

-T.K.O.-

Sonreí, era un buen nombre.

\- ¿De qué es la T? -

-De tarado. -

Fink volvió a estallar en carcajadas y empezamos otra vez a pelear. A pesar de todo era una buena hermana.

Volví ya tarde a la casa, el laboratorio estaba como lo dejé, en la habitación de K.O escuchaba como se peleaban. Bueno, tal vez me equivoque y siempre se lleven así inclusive cuando no los veo, pero aun así sé que se quieren, eso creo.


End file.
